


Fuck the Demon Away

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Choking, F/M, Smut, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Elias and the reader used to be tag teammates, but now she’s teamed up with Finn Balor. After a particularly grueling match, Elias confronts her and makes good on an old promise.





	Fuck the Demon Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I’ve been writing so much angst lately. Must be stress. Anyways, here is something that I couldn’t get out of my head until I wrote it, and it’s taken four months to do so. I’m trying to work on writing fights without writing blow-by-blows, being more emotional than technical. Let me know what you think of it with comments and kudos. Enjoy!

You forced a smile as Finn’s music started. He shot you a too-sweet before descending the ramp; you did not reciprocate.

“Are you feeling nervous, Y/N?” Cole asked. He adjusted his headphones while you fidgeted with the chord on yours. “You worried Elias and Finn are going to rip each other apart for you?”

“Finn and Elias had a long history of hating each other way before I got here, Cole. Don’t sweep that under the rug fishing for headlines.”

Yes, you were worried. You and Elias had been the perfect team, everyone’s favorite. Behind the camera, though, cracks turned into gaping fissures. Small tiffs became raging battles that had to be shushed by techies so other promos could be filmed backstage. Then one week you didn’t go out with Elias. You didn’t sing with him. You didn’t show up until Finn emerged through the smoke to fight his old-time rival. You were there the next week when the Demon King made an appearance and pledged your loyalty by pinning an old friend. You had barely spoken to Elias since.

“I’m sure you were glad to escape Elias’s droning and terrible guitar playing,” Corey added.

“Yeah. Something like that.”

The bell rang as the match started. You made the usual snide comments about Elias’s spontaneity. He never did have a plan for a match. “Just hit them and go. If I see a weakness, I use it,” he used to tell you. You said as much from the stage.

“Guess he didn’t see Finn using you against him, did he? Oh! Strong drive-by from Finn.”

You didn’t say much more as you waited for Finn’s queue. Finn ran around the ring and launched his boots at Elias. When his body bounced off the barricade, you failed to hide a flinch. Finn caught your eye and nodded, then tossed Elias’s body back into the ring. You let the headphones clatter to the floor and then walked down to wait at ringside while Finn finished pinning Elias.

Only Elias arched out.

You stepped back as Elias rolled out of the ring and landed at your feet. It took him a second to stumble up and tower over you. Your lungs failed to find air as he reeled back, surprised to see you. You let your hands clench into fists instead of crying out as Finn reached down and grabbed Elias by his hair. Finn dragged him onto the apron with a growl and continued his assault.

You couldn’t move. You couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t think.

That split second of eye contact shouldn’t have been enough to freeze you, but it was.

The cheers following the pin brought you back into the moment. Finn still won, and he was waiting for you. You rolled your shoulders back and joined him in the ring. Once again Elias was at your feet, but you kept your face bereft of emotion. Honestly though, if Elias had opened his eyes to blink you wouldn’t have been able to join Finn in the post-match destruction. With each stomp and kick, the tension eased out of your shoulders. But it never fully went away and your strikes fell softer than when you first began.

Finn pulled you back and walked you to the stage through the boos. Strong Balor Club or not, no one liked a traitor. He held your hand up with his, then kissed it before leading you backstage. You walked in silence for a minute or two; Finn kept looking at you from the corner of his eye. You stopped walking when he did.

“You held back.”

“I’m sorry. I just… it won’t happen again.”

“It’s okay, Y/N. I know how much he used to mean to you. Take your time.” Finn gave your hand a soft squeeze. He looked hurt when you flinched at the kind gesture. He left you alone in your thoughts to change out, promising to catch you after the show.

You moved to one side of the hallway and sat down on a crate. How had everything gone wrong? How did living the dream with the man who helped you reach them turn into… this? A tear hit your leg, alerting you to your inward battle rising to the surface. You quickly wiped it away and hopped of the crate. If you needed to cry it would have to wait until you got back to the hotel.

In your rush to make it to your dressing room, you ran into the last person you wanted to see.

“Wanted to give me one last bruise, Y/N?” Elias glared down at you.

“Please, not now, Elias.” You tried to maneuver around him, but he blocked your path.

“That was always the problem, wasn’t it? ‘Now’ was never when you wanted to talk. Has Finn figured it out yet, or does he just give you space?”

Anger bloomed in your chest, burning your blood from your heart to your fingertips. “Lay off. You lost the fight tonight, get over it. You’re good at that.” You were successful in getting past him, but he followed you.

“What do you see in Finn? What did he offer you to convince you to take these actions? You used to be able to think for yourself, Y/N.”

When you continued to ignore him, he grabbed your wrist and held on even as you dragged him down the hallway. Two more doors. 

“Does he love you better than I did? Does he hear your different sighs and groans and know where to suck, your favorite rhythm, where to touch you?”

You twisted around with fire in your eyes. “I haven’t loved anyone since I stopped loving you!” Your voice dropped into a sigh as the fire fueling the fight puttered out. “What happened to us?” you asked more to yourself than to him. You slumped against the wall as Elias released you. His shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry. For everything. Any thoughts I have about us are blinding. I can’t seem to shut them up except with screaming at you.”

Elias nodded in agreement. “I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me.”

He met your gaze as your head snapped up. “Hurt me? I… I was the one that… that left. There is nothing I could forgive you for except you being yourself.”

This conversation was going nowhere. Just the same debate you’d imagined having with him that always ended in silence when neither of you could find any more words. You turned to walk away. His fingertips grazed against your shoulder, making you freeze.

You were already in pain. What was a little more?

“You still haven’t written a song about me. I keep waiting for the melodious insults to come, but it’s been weeks.”

“I can never seem to find the words.” Elias chuckled, “I have a hundred tunes, but never the words. Never did when it came to you. You are a difficult woman to describe, Y/N.”

“Sometimes I don’t need to be described. I just need to be listened to.” Your chest began to heat up again, but you swallowed it. “You never seemed to hear me. ‘Now’ or otherwise. So, I stopped trying. Was it a mistake?”

Elias looked away, lost in thought. “No. I made the mistake. I just hope that you can forgive me one day, whether you think I’m in the wrong or no.” He ghosted his thumb across your cheekbone. You found yourself leaning into his touch.

How had you never noticed how much you missed it?

“What I wouldn’t give to be yours again,” he whispered. He started to pull his hand away, but you weren’t done rediscovering his warmth. You grabbed his wrist, surprising him. Surprise turned into a dark smile as you guided his fingers to wrap around your throat. A mangled gasp fell from your lips as he gripped harder and shoved you back into the wall.

“I’m going to fuck away any memory of the way Finn ever touched you.”

You tumbled back into your dressing room and locked the door with Elias pinned to it. He flipped you around and sucked harshly on your neck. His hands flew across your body, tugging and pulling at the fabric you wore until it was a heap on the floor. He nibbled across your collarbone as you frantically did the same to his gear. When you were naked he pinned you to the door with one hand on your throat and the other bruisingly tight on your hip. You clawed at his chest, making him growl while you gasped under his grip. He traced his finger on your lower stomach just above your heat.

“I wonder if I could make you cum without touching you more than this. Are you desperate enough for me that you would?” His eyes glowed with the threat, and he eased off on your neck so you could answer.

You wobbled against the door. “Perhaps. But are you that patient tonight?” You held his gaze.

“No.”

Elias cupped your sex and hummed at the wetness he found there. He shoved two fingers into your folds, curling them in ways that made your hips buck down to meet him and your hands to claw at his shoulders. He sucked on your neck, timing nibbling on your sweet spot with thumbing at your clit. You whimpered and bit your lip. Elias nipped his way up to your ear.

“Come on, Y/N. Let me hear you. Let everyone hear you. Let them hear how good I make you feel. How well I understand your pleasure. How much you are mine.”

He sped up his efforts. You cried out, moaning and gasping with each curl of his guitar-worn fingers. Your legs began to quake. Elias wrapped an arm around your waist, steadying you. He sucked what was sure to become a dark mark into your shoulder as you tumbled over the edge. He kissed over your closed eyelids, but didn’t give you much time to recover before he was moving. 

All of your gear on the desk fell to the floor as he swept it away. He laid you on your back and stood between your legs. From your position and under your half-closed eyelids you could just see his length raised against his stomach. He gave it a few pumps under your gaze, fingers still coated with your slick. You panted, waiting for him to sink into you. But he rotated his hips, running his cock through your lips, coating it even more in you and playing with your clit. You clenched around nothing.

“Elias,” you whimpered, “please. Don’t make me beg. Not tonight.” You hissed as he gripped your breast and pinched your stiff nipple. You tried to lean down to guide his cock yourself but found it difficult to move as Elias flipped you to your stomach and pinned your hands to your back with one hand. The rumble in his chest vibrated against your shoulder blades. You sighed. “Elias,” you whined louder than you meant to. He chuckled into your ear. You screamed out his name as he thrust into you, sheathing himself fully in one breath.

“Always love hearing you scream on my cock,” he said. He soothingly rubbed the side of your thigh while you adjusted. You moved when you were ready, pushing back into him. Elias met your movements.

Your dressing room filled with the sounds of his hips slapping against your ass, Elias’s grunts, and your sharp sighs of pleasure. He pulled you closer to him so your feet touched the ground instead of dangling a few inches. He released your wrists so he could grip your hips with both hands. A shiver ran through you, signaling how close you were. Your throat was sore, but you mewled with each thrust anyway.

“Elias, baby. Right there. Please. So close.”

He grunted in answer and flipped you back onto your back. He pulled one of your ankles to rest on his shoulder and reached down to wrap his hand around your throat. You placed your hand on his wrist, guiding him to grip harder. He put pressure on the sides, holding there and feeling how your walls contracted further around him. Your vision darkened around the edges, but your mouth kept moving with a rumble of broken thoughts. His name fell from your lips in varying pitches like a song only he could make you sing. Elias groaned above you. His thrusts began to lose their rhythm, but that left room for him to make them more forceful. He twisted and thrust into your g-spot. Your hand loosened on his wrist and he let go, filling your brain with oxygen and blinding you with the sensations that had faded. Elias followed you with a guttural shout. Through the haze of post-orgasmic bliss, you felt Elias fall onto you. He braced himself on the desk so as not to crush you, but you could still feel his chest heaving into yours.

Then the reality of your situation hit you like a ton of bricks.

Now what?

Elias leaned up when you tensed, looking down at your face in confusion. He sighed in realization then ran a hand over his face.

“I want this,” he said. “And I don’t just mean… this.” He gestured at where you two were still locked together. He eased out, rubbing your side. He lifted you and sat you on the couch in the corner, then grabbed a towel to clean you up. You ran your hand through his hair. He moved so gently around your sensitivity, so different from the roughness of the past several minutes.

“What do we do?” Your voice was raspy. Elias handed you a water bottle from your bag and waited for you to continue. “What do I tell Finn? He’s not going to take this well.” You shifted over to give Elias room to sit next to you.

“What if you don’t tell him anything?”

“What?” You turned to look at him. He was deep in thought.

“We both know you joined Balor of your free will. If you keep doing what you’re doing, he’s going to trust you. Fall for you, like I did. Then when he wins his Universal championship back…” He looked down at you and grinned. “Any input?”

“What if he wants me to fight you again?”

“I can take it. Just make it look real, okay? Then… honestly, I don’t know. But we can both-“

“Benefit from this,” you finished. It was an idea. “But what does that make me? A woman who can’t make up her mind?” Elias didn’t have an answer for that. You ran over the situation in your head. You latched onto a fragment of thought, your mouth moving before you could develop it further. “Unless I never changed my mind in the first place.” You took a deep breath. “Are we really doing this?”

Elias kissed the side of your head. “Yes, if you want to. More listening-“

“From both sides.”

“And more collaboration.” He laughed and pulled you to sit in his lap. “And more of this too. Not just the sex. But bouncing ideas off each other.”

“But the sex too.” You ran your nose across his cheekbone. “Balor’s not going to know what hit him.”


End file.
